


O is for Opulent; Mandodari

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [15]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Mandodari has never been too fond of gold.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	O is for Opulent; Mandodari

Mandodari has never been too fond of gold.

When it comes to ornaments, pearls are what she swears by. They are smart, elegant, ideal for everyday wear… and of course, they are always found in abundance in a kingdom surrounded by the ocean. She won’t wear anything gold unless her husband insists.

When it comes to clothes, she prefers simple ones– cotton for everyday use and silk for formal occasions. No gold-embroidered borders please, thank you.

Needless to say, when she had entered a GOLDEN city as a bride, she had been totally aghast at the very idea of someone deciding to even build such a city.

How very opulent, indeed!

But she had preferred to keep quiet. Her husband wouldn't have listened, anyway.

Years later, she smiles at the now charred buildings of the city, thanks to a mysterious monkey who has somehow managed to set the entire city on fire with his burning tail.

 _This looks better_ , she secretly tells herself.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!


End file.
